User talk:Kate.moon
about what you said about the Red Riding Hood wiki. after I get around to seeing the movie i could help you start the wiki. just leave me a message about what you think and i will get it asap cause i go on the camp half-blood wiki every day. Good luck in whatever you do, whether you're on a quest or just editing a page. -Courtney 23:12, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: Vampire Hub! Sure, that sounds like a great idea. I think we already had something like that here awhile back, before we switched over to the new look. -TagAlongPam (talk) 00:16, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :Looks good! -TagAlongPam (talk) 16:07, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Re: Navigation Menu No problem! -TagAlongPam (talk) 21:46, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: Username Thanks for the concern, but I'm uninterested. 20:40, November 8, 2011 (UTC) : However, you may want to bring a point to the attention of whichever staff deals with this things. A recent spate of categorization on this wiki that appeared ridiculous at first sight was justified by a wiki project (namely the Photo Pop game or whatever it is). Its backing up by a staff member (Dopp, I think) and an admin (Kmanwing) was in my opinion insufficient, since the only place were it was mentioned (the staff member's blog, that is) did not enjoy an exceptionally high visibility. In my opinion there should be a noticeboard, easily accessed from Homepage and Recent Activity, where notices and messages from the staff can be posted - not as fun as the badge system, but a lot more helpful. Though, of course, I can only speak for the Twilightsaga wiki, it may be useful on the whole system. 21:05, November 8, 2011 (UTC) : P.S. My innate lack of politeness, or gallopingly advancing age, whichever weighs most, prompted me not to thank you. I'm dutifully doing so now. 21:24, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: Pages/Blogs Hi Kate. Sorry, but you'll have to be more specific—I'm not really sure which situation you're referring to. The only thing I can think of was an issue with one user a little while ago, but we haven't had a problem with that since the end of September. Am I forgetting something else? In any case, thanks for offering to help out! -TagAlongPam (talk) 03:12, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Did you like BD hi my name is Cullen's are HOT!!! and i want to know did you like breaking dawn part one and rate it from 0-being the lowest and 10-being the highest. the lower the number the worst. The higher the number the better it was. Thanks you so much, I love this this site. all you's admin, staff and members are all the nicest people i have had to talk to. you can call me Jess. Re: Slider You certainly can. -TagAlongPam (talk) 22:09, November 18, 2011 (UTC) :Also—in the past we've always had a page where people could leave their film reviews (Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse), so we could do the same for Breaking Dawn instead of using a blog. -TagAlongPam (talk) 22:11, November 18, 2011 (UTC) ::No problem. -TagAlongPam (talk) 22:18, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: Calendar Thanks for letting us know. -TagAlongPam (talk) 01:37, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Hi, My name is Jess and I would like to know when does the Vampiress Bracket end. Plus I want to know how do you make a poll thing like in this blog. http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Kate.moon/Wikia%27s_Vampiress_Fantasy_Bracket It is confusing me at the moment. From Edward_Is_Better_23 P.S. Who is your fave vampire of all time from the Twilight Saga. Adoptions Hi, Kate. I was wondering, if on a wiki the founder's been inactive and there are no admins, can the wiki be put up for adoption? ~Tris~ www.divergent.wikia.com i created a new wiki related to it, but I liked divergent wikia better. The founder hasent been on since he created itt Tris (talk) 18:27, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, Kate. Have you read Divergent? ~Tris~ 18:47, January 20, 2012 (UTC) I cannot wait till the second book. It comes out on my Birthday! Ew is Entertainment Weekly, right? ~Tris~ 18:52, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Re: Grammys We'll participate with the badge and everything, but I'm probably not the best person to interview. Off the top of my head I can't name any songs that are on the Breaking Dawn soundtrack—not even the one by Bruno Mars. :P You could try asking one of our other admins though. I know LuckyTimothy fancies himself a bit of a music aficionado, so he might be willing to participate. And I'm sure he'd give a more interesting interview than I would. Thanks for the offer, though! -TagAlongPam (talk) 04:03, January 25, 2012 (UTC) : Well, I would be interested, but I can tell you right now I might not be the best interviewee for the fact that I don't listen to a whole lot of popular music. My music is usually non-mainstream bands -- I could say I might be even a bit elitist about it, lol. But there are some artists that are nominated that I am a fan of. Not sure if I answered your question there. :P LuckyTimothy 01:21, January 26, 2012 (UTC) :: Alright, I'll shoot over an e-mail with my Gmail account. I'll make sure to say who I am. LuckyTimothy 23:33, January 26, 2012 (UTC) RE: Blog Oh, it's fine, go ahead. :) TeamTaycob 00:13, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Wikia User ArtCarly To make a long story short, I was helping LizardMaster178 with his Wiki, he made me an admin briefly to fix something up, and there is a user by the name of ArtCarly in the chat that a troll and hacker. She's recently been on this Wiki. Can you globally block her as soon as you can? Thanks, TeamTaycob 18:54, April 2, 2012 (UTC) : The user may or may not be causing trouble anymore (since it's been a week and I haven't checked), but the last time I saw them online, they had been blocked and chatbanned, but then they managed to hack into the Wiki and make themselves an admin. It was strange. I'm not sure whether it's necessary to block the anymore. TeamTaycob 00:57, April 10, 2012 (UTC) SWATH Heard anything about the interview with Kristen yet? TeamTaycob 02:43, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Comic-Con Sorry, the system isn't letting me comment right now. :/ But on Comic-Con on Thursday with the cast, will they be answering all the questions submitted from Wikia? Best, TeamTaycob 00:29, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Re: Wikia's Video Library Sure, that all sounds fine—though I'm not exactly sure which "Featured Media" section you're referring to. Are you talking about something in our Community Messages, or do you mean the "featured" sections on our main page? -TagAlongPam (talk) 22:30, October 29, 2012 (UTC) :Well we include links to pages like that in the film template that we use at the bottom of the movie pages. -TagAlongPam (talk) 03:10, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Re: Wikia's Time to Play Ok, let's use the Breaking Dawn - Part 2 page. -TagAlongPam (talk) 03:10, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Re: Live Chat with Jackson Rathbone Of course, go right ahead. That's exciting news! -TagAlongPam (talk) 03:13, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Re: Twilight Timeline That's fine by me as long as it's all canon information. -TagAlongPam (talk) 23:29, November 12, 2012 (UTC)